Running Away
by Spitfire-Sae
Summary: What's that? Skippy the Bush Kangaroo's going to be Head girl? Ha! What a laugh!" Sonias' shoulders slumped and a dark cloud rolled over her good mood. "Go away Kane." R&R plzz
1. Friends are everything

Running Away

By: Spitfire_Sae

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the beyblade characters or anyone you are familiar with. I can only claim Sonia for myself. Amber Benson belongs to **Zadien** as does her family (the Bensons' and the Del Areeces') while Miyami Kinomiya belongs to **ChibiTari/Unlucky Star**. Anyone else who I use will be disclaimed later.

Summary: Sonia Martini has finally found friends who accept her. No more teasing, mocking or bullying for her and she's a senior. This year is an Adventure waiting to happen. But when Ozuma Benson returns to her life, you just know things are going to get interesting. But will sweet Skip let a chance at love pass her by or will she seize it with both hands.

A.N. Hello! Well I decided that my other fics deal too much with Amber Benson and how is anyone supposed to like Sonia when no one really knows her. So this is the fic that will explain all about her and her family, her insecurities and her strengths. Anyways I'd like to thank those who helped me with my loss of confidence. **Tari** and **ZD**, and also **Ice Archer girl** whose comments inspired me. I'm not sure whether I'm going to continue United… I just don't feel like it, but if I don't, well Taris' doing something like that, I think. And Gems will prolly get round to it sometime. 

Oh and if you all like Zadiens' Love/Hate then you are sure to love Kindred Insanity's Love/Hate: A Tangled Web. It's amazingly well written and Kirby and Mikel are so funny to read about. 

Chapter one: Friends are everything

"Sonia wake up!" a voice called out as a reasonably sized fist hammered on the door. 

The girl in question; a certain Sonia Anne Martini rolled her bright, friendly sapphire blue eyes dramatically. And she had good reason to do so. She'd been up since 8:30 that morning and had already gone for her ritual morning run. Just because she didn't feel the need to wake the entire house when she did, didn't mean she wasn't awake, just that she was a courteous human being which was more than she could say for her brother Steve Martini. Despite the fact that both siblings had sport in common, they were very different. Sonia was lithe and stood at only 5ft 5". She was bronzed from the many years she'd spent in Australia and her hair was garnet with gold streaks with bright blue eyes. She made quite a striking picture but she preferred to stand in the shadows so as not to draw attention to herself. She was shy to outsiders and bubbly and vibrant when with her friends and she was studious. Her parents felt that as she was smart she should be getting A's in everything and Sonia hated to disappoint people. 

Steve on the other hand was built like a football player, with dark green hair and brown eyes. His skin tone was paler than his sisters because he burnt easily which was one reason why he was glad to get out of Australia and move to Bakuten a small sea side town in Connecticut. He was bull headed; hated school and nearly everything that wasn't sports. And he loved being centre of attention; in fact he craved it which was ok in his family because his sister never tried to steal the spotlight from him. Of course just because she never tried didn't mean it wasn't stolen from him anyway. But he harboured no ill feeling towards her because it was impossible for him to hate her; she was too nice. Though some did hate her because they believed she was perfect which was in his opinion bullshit. No body was perfect and Sonia definitely wasn't. She just didn't bad mouth people, she tried to be honest and she just liked to help people but god help anyone who got on her bad side. She was a Martini and all Martini's had a volatile temper, you just had to work hard to get Sonia to show hers. 

"I'm awake all right?" she called back as she tried to separate her bangs equally so that they fell down to frame her pretty face. She liked her bangs, she'd long decided that they were her best features. They started out a dark garnet before bleaching to a gold then darkening near to the end to a burnt gold. They were striking and always drew attention to her eyes. 

Finally feeling that they were as equal as they'd ever be, she danced over to her wardrobe and pulled out a pair of boot leg jeans. To go with it she chose a navy blue polo-neck T-shirt and white cotton hooded jacket. After dressing herself she was about to head down to the kitchen when she realised that she didn't have her shoes on. Frowning she tried to remember where she'd placed them after running. Dropping to her knees she caught sight of her _Sketchers_, so she tugged them on. Deciding that her friend Miyami would have nothing to criticise about her appearance she grabbed her Discman and her shoulder bag and then she headed out of her bedroom. 

She bounded into the kitchen and rose a brow at her brother who must have been on his second cup on coffee because he was actually reading the newspaper –sports page of course. It was a well known fact that none of the Martini's could function properly until they had at least 2 cups of coffee in them which led the female teen to believe she'd been adopted. She crossed to the fridge and pulled a carton of OJ out and after fetching a glass she seated herself on one of the barstools by the island and she turned her gaze to the TV. 

"So did you get beaten?"

Her response was a grunt. 

"I'll take that to be a yes. How badly?"

Steve sighed heavily. It seemed his kid sister wasn't picking up on the hint that he didn't want to talk about it. "20-3"

Sonia snorted. "No way. You guys don't suck _that_ bad. What happened?"

"Jordan got a hand injury during a roughing, our goalie took a swing at the ref. and was banned from the match-"

Sonia winced. "Was he at least provoked?"

Steve shrugged. "I was in the penalty box at the time for a tripping so I didn't see, but he keeps maintaining that the other teams enforcer made rude and suggestive comments about his mother and the ref. took the Dalesides' side."

"Oh well then that's understandable." She reasoned. "I mean I'd hit some one if they said something about mom."

"True but everyone makes comments about Jackson's mom. He should be use to it."

She merely shrugged and took a considering sip of her orange juice. "Oh well you win some you lose some. You'll do better next time."

"Sure. So what are you doing today?" when she didn't answer he looked up to find her wiping her glasses. "Sons?"

"Huh? Oh right last day of hols. I'm meeting Amber and Miyami down at the Friars rest and then we'll hang out before heading to the beach party. Johnny's bands got a gig."

"I'll probably see you down there." 

Her blue-blue eyes narrowed at him from behind the stylish black frames which Miyami had helped her pick out. "You don't need to check up on me, I'm a big girl now Stevie."

"I never said I was checking up on you." He defended. "Just checking up on guys who may be checking up on you." When she gave him her pointed look he hurriedly added. "That is to say if you need me, I'll be around, k?"

She sighed but nodded. There was no dissuading him anyway. He was always going to interrogate every guy who even looked at her. Hadn't he interrogated Kai and the poor guy hadn't even know her name at the time. She had to smile at the memory of Steve trying to intimidate the bluenette who was taller than him by at least 3 inches. She glanced at her watch and saw that it was ten to ten. Draining the last of her orange juice and snagging a piece of toast from her brother she exited the kitchen. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Roughly ten minutes later she was cycling through the heart of Bakuten. The town of Bakuten was gorgeous in the summer and in the autumn and the winter and spring. It was just one of those towns that made people really glad to be part of the community but everyone knowing your name got a little annoying after a while. Still she liked the friendliness of it, after the hustle and bustle of Sydney it was nice to be able to go to the local businesses and know the proprietors and not having to get a menu every time you went to the café made things handier. She cycled through the diamond and admired a group of children showing off skateboarding tricks in the oval. On the other side of the diamond a mother was teaching her daughter to roller blade much like Amber had tried to do the summer after Sonia had first arrived. 

She had been so nervous moving to Bakuten particularly since she hadn't been too popular back in Sydney. She'd just never met anyone that she could be herself with and people who didn't get to know her, or didn't want to; made each school day hell for her. Bakuten had been a chance to start anew and she had. She now had excellent friends courtesy of Amber Benson and Miyami Kinomiya who'd befriended her on her first day in art class. 

She'd complained about the music that had been playing forgetting that she wasn't sitting on her own in the corner like she had in Sydney but that there were too very talkative and opinionated girls sitting just in front of her and both were pretty unhappy with the music themselves. Miyami had immediately locked on to her and Sonia had felt the first stirrings of nerves as she feared they'd gang up on her, but she'd been most definitely mistaken. After spending that class trading comments on music, then on bands and other stuff, the girls had become quite friendly with each other so much so that for the next couple of weeks Sonia had sat beside them in the classes they shared. Soon she was hanging out with them at lunch and they'd even invite her out with them after school. 

Over the following years she'd formed a firm friendship with the girls, who she now looked to as sister figures and through them she met Aspin, Arista and Russia. It was amazing for a girl who'd never had many friends in a big city to have such an amazing clique of friends in such a small town; though no one was as tight as Amber and Miyami. They were the dynamic duo; outgoing and outrageous.

She freewheeled the rest of the way to slow to a stop at the Friars Rest which was owned by the Du-Ponts. A nice family who originated from France; their son was actually in some of her classes and he was an amazing chef. In fact this summer he'd been giving cooking lessons at the local culinary college before heading over to France to do a bit of studying. He would make quite the entrepreneur when he was finished with his education. She parked her bike by the back and walked round to the front and in the door. Already the place was packed with tourists out to get an early start and a nice breakfast. Scanning the place for her friends she located them near the back and she winced when she saw them. She spotted Miyami's silver hair and Tala Valkov's red hair styled like horns immediately. They were at one table both looking from the table to their left, to the one on their right. At the right one sat a cool and calculating two toned bluenette called Kai Hiwatari while at the left one sat a very sulky dark haired Amber. 

Sighing Sonia weaved her way towards them, almost being knocked over by two children who were chasing each other round the tables. Finally reaching them, she collapsed into a chair opposite Miyami. She looked first to Amber then to Kai.

"OK what has she done this time?"

An indignant "Hey!" was heard from the Irish girl but everyone ignored her except Kai who smirked. 

Miyami rolled her silver eyes. "Kai refused to give her a lift into town and she almost got run over because she didn't want to be late. So she's blaming him for it in case she got killed."

Sonia sighed before turning to Amber who she caught sticking her tongue out at her nemesis. Shrugging the Australian looked back to her friends. "Well today's going to be a riot isn't it?"

Tala smirked and turned to his best friend –the male one. "Just apologise."

"No."

"Would it have killed you to give her a lift in?" Sonia wondered.

He shrugged looking nonplussed while Amber looked as though she wanted to strangle him; then she shot to her feet and came to sit beside Sonia. She flashed a grin at Kai. "Heh, you would have felt bad if I actually died today or got seriously hurt."

"Don't bet on it." Was his reply. 

Miyami grinned slyly. "You know you would."

"No I wouldn't." he stated keeping his gaze firmly on his petite neighbour.

"What can I say, I'm adorable. If you don't think I am, then you're gay just as I suspected." She stated triumphantly sticking her tongue out.

Sonia watched as Tala and Miyami exchanged amused glances. All of them were use to the verbal spars Amber and Kai got involved with which Amber usually finished with an unexpected comment.

"I think my girlfriend would have something to say about that." Kai boasted as he pulled a chair up to join them. Unfortunately for him, the only unoccupied space at the table was between Amber and Sonia, and the garnet haired Australian suspected that he'd rather sit between Tala and Miyami. "As would half the female population of Bakuten High."

"I always knew you were a man whore." 

Sonia choked back a laugh at her friends grumbling.

"What about the male population?" Miya asked innocently winking conspiratorially at her best friend.

"What about them?"

Amber grinned. "Well we figure that the half population of women has to be those that consist of ditzs and those who can't pick up on the signals that show you're as gay as rose coloured curtains, so what do the male population have to say?"

The Russian glared at the unruly Irish girl.

"Gay as rose coloured curtains Benny?" Tala inquired with one blood red brow quirked.

She aimed one of her killer watt smiles at her childhood buddy. "Good one, huh?" 

"Well it does make sense." Sonia offered. Everyone looked at her and she shrugged. "Well it does if you think about it but we'll settle this argument by calling him Bisexual and we'll leave it at that."

Kai looked as though a bucket of cold water had been emptied over him, before his breath exploded out. "I'm not Bi." He hissed.

Some people at the neighbouring tables looked at him and shook their heads. Amber smirked at the look of outrage on his handsome face. "Uh-huh you keep telling yourself that." She patted his hand as though to comfort him.

Quick as lightning Kai snagged her wrist and twisted it enough to earn a gasp of pain. He released and watched smugly as she rubbed her tender flesh.

"Ow! Fuck!"

Miyami punched her male friends tricep hard enough to make him flinch. "That was uncalled for."

Tala reached over the table to take the girls wrist and examined it. Frowning he lifted his turquoise eyes to meet the cherry-wood of his fellow Russian. "You could have broken her wrist." He told him quietly while the ochre eyed girl nursed her arm, stroking the bruise which was forming while whimpering softly.

Kai shrugged carelessly but Sonia being the ever observant one caught the considering look in his eyes as he regarded the smaller girl. Sonia had to agree with Tala that Kai could have easily snapped Amber's wrist like a twig without much effort.

Suddenly the bluenette hissed in pain and before he could retaliate Amber growled. "You lay a finger on me Hiwatari and I'll scream abuse." Her eyes never left her wrist.

Kai opened his mouth to shoot something back but the look Miyami and Tala shot him was enough for him to bite his tongue. Instead he settled for glaring a hole in the back of her head.

Sonia sighed. Things usually weren't this heated because usually there was a bigger group of them but most had been away on holiday and were still jet lagged. Kai and Amber hardly ever spoke to each other during the school year which was actually quite startling since they were next door neighbours. They even shared a back yard so it was amazing they hadn't killed each other yet.

Suddenly something popped into the Australians head and made her grin. She turned her gaze to her silver haired Japanese friend. 

"Johnny's back today isn't he Am's?"

Amber raised her head from her folded arms and nodded confusion showing clearly in her whiskey eyes as she looked from Sonia to Miyami. "Think so."

Miyami raised a brow. "_And_?"

"Oh I was just commenting."

"The hell you were." Miyami retorted. "What are you planning Sonia Martini?"

Blue eyes widened a picture of innocence. "Nothing."

Tala snickered then quickly sobered when the usually calm girl scowled at him. "Sorry." He mumbled averting his gaze when his best friends grinned at him. 

"So what are you planning really?" Miyami inquired honestly curious as to what the usually quiet girl was up to.

"She's probably thinking of setting you two up now that you've broken up with Malo." Amber stated, as she stretched back lazily, letting her ochre eyes scan the tourists.

Miyami's silver eyes tinted crimson. "Oh no you don't."

Again the blue eyes widened. "I'm not— ok I am, but Miya, you two would be so cute together. And Johnny's always had a thing about you, and I saw the way you were looking at him when he went to that summer party with… what was her name?"

All their brows furrowed, and though Miyami remembered exactly who he'd gone with, she was not going to say. In the end it was Kai who had answered. "Miranda Fletchly."

Sonia made a face. "Right her. How did you remember who… never mind." She shook her head, then turned back to Miyami. "Ok so I saw how you looked at him when he went there with _her_ and now you're both free and you can be together. You can't say you feel nothing for him!" she accused.

"Sonia I am not being matched maked by you!"

"Why not?"

"Because. Find someone else to match make."

"I would." The younger girl mumbled, then sighed. "But there is no one else. Kane and Aspin got together, Ruin and Tala are still going strong, right?" 

Tala nodded, then a smile played on his lips. "She should be back today."

"Aw and you missed her while she was away, didn't you?" Amber teased cheering up slightly. 

Miyami frowned, tucking a strand of silver hair behind her ear. "Why don't you get a guy?"

Sonia rolled her eyes. "Pssh, like that's going to happen. I have accepted my fate of never having a guy in high school."

Amber nodded. "Yup we're going to grow old and have many cats."

"And live in a house by the sea."

"Can it look like a shoe?"

"Nope some other lady lives there with all her many children." 

The rest of the occupants of the table watched the conversation with bewildered expressions. Sometimes this happened, Amber seemed to be the initiator of these strange conversations by saying something completely insane. Miyami would always instantly understand her and Sonia could often get it if it was obvious, but the guys weren't as clever so they got left out of these conversations. They'd long ago accepted that.

"There are plenty of guys who like you, Sonia." Miyami told her confidently. "They just feel intimidated by you being good at everything that's all. AS for you Amber--"

"They're just intimidated by those two and J." She responded motioning to the two males with her thumbs and referring to her Scottish buddy. Suddenly her head shot up and she leapt out of her seat with a squeal. "OLIVER!!!" 

They all watched as the dark haired girl as she made her way towards a lime green haired male teen who'd just entered the café. He'd only placed his luggage down when she launched herself into his arms. He caught her deftly, before letting her down again and hugging her close.

"Why does she never greet me like that?" Tala wondered dejectedly. "I am her best friend after all."

"Best male friend." Miyami corrected. "Besides because Oliver's gay she doesn't have to worry about him feeling her up."

Kai snorted. "Why would anyone feel the minx up?"

"I'd say lots of guys would like to get their hands on your Ember." Sonia confessed knowingly. "She has a lot of great qualities."

"Like?"

"Like she's pretty, in the girl-next-door kind of way. She's understated."

"Plus she's untouched." Miyami added.

"Uh-huh. And she has a great personality, she's generous and has a big heart. More so she has all the interests guys have, except for women with big breasts, I don't think she can fully appreciate them like boys can."

Miyami chuckled. "Interesting Sunny-D. Oh and she has a cute butt."

Tala rose a brow at that. "You looking Kinomiya?"

"Well as a designer I'm trained to notice who can model my clothes to the best ability, but no I over heard a couple of guys talking about it in the changing rooms the other day." 

"Who?"

Miyami smirked inwardly as her gaze travelled over to meet the intense gaze of Kai Hiwatari. "Oh I couldn't give you exact names, but come on Kai, you couldn't be expected to keep your Midget-gem away from the guys forever. They were going to notice her eventually."

****

(Ha!Ha! Sorry Gems had to do it. Oh and Tari this is one of the Betty quotes! Sorry readers.)

Tala and Kai exchanged meaningful glances, knowing that what the Japanese girl had said was right. They couldn't keep Amber to themselves forever.

"So you better make your move, or you risk losing her forever." Sonia concluded exchanging a quick grin with Miyami. Their plan having been a total success as they noted how Kai's eyes remained fixed to the bright eyed Irish girl as she made their way back to them, her brow furrowed and her gaze fixed to the screen of her cell. 

"Kai-pai." She called out in her sing song tone, her melodic accent made the words lilt. "Can you give me a lift into school tomorrow morning?"

"Why?" Kai's voice came out a little gruff. 

She rolled her eyes at his tone. Christ the guy could really be a sour puss when he wanted to be, and here she was trying to be nice to him and forget his earlier little misdemeanour. "I want to be at school early ass-prick."

Sonia suppressed a smile. Oh yes, the way to win Kai over was to call him an ass-prick, at least she wasn't calling him an ass-dick as she had all last year, figuring that it was a cool yet subtle way to call him gay. 

"You won't be up on time."

"Sure I will."

"I'm leaving Miriam into school tomorrow."

"So? It's not like you'll notice I'm there."

"You make gagging noises when they kiss, Am's." Miyami pointed out.

"Hello you're not helping!" Amber snapped as she shot a pleading look at Tala. 

Sonia was sure that should she use her puppy-dog-eyes on Kai he'd have trouble saying no. Even though he mightn't have noticed it yet, everyone else had certainly noticed his change in attitude to his next door neighbour. It wasn't the same as Tala, Kai'd piss her off, torture her endlessly then demand to know exactly where she was at any given moment. He was always keeping a close eye on her, without seeming to. He was good at hiding it from those who didn't know him, but Miyami was one of his closest friends and Sonia never missed anything with her eyes.

"Please!" she whined. "It's important!"

Kai rose a slate blue brow. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why is it important?" he asked patiently as though talking to a five year old.

Amber folded her arms and pouted. "Because it is _Dad_." 

Miyami nudged Kai non-too gently. "What would it cost you to give her a ride into school kiki?"

"What would I gain?"

Amber pondered that for a moment. "Oh I know. I'll be nice to you and I won't call you gay for the whole day! Ooh that rhymed."

Sonia smirked at her friends proud announcement though it seemed as though Amber had had her intake of _Pringles_ and _Fanta_ for the day. 

"Sounds too good to be true." The bluenette Russian muttered, but relented. "Fine."

"Yay!" 

Tala shook his head. "So why do you want to be early for school?"

"Um. First day back?"

"You mean you're going to start the year as you mean to go on?" Sonia wondered then grinned at her friends frantic nod. "Who texted you?"

The Irish girl cleared her throat. "I have no idea, what you mean."

She'd said it too quickly and everyone caught on to the fact that she was lying, but they shrugged and sat there in companionable silence for a few minutes. Sonia took the time to appreciate her friends. Kai was sullen and quiet, though he had the rep of a player. Though it was understandable; he was incredibly attractive to the female population and the male as Amber loved to point out. He also had the broody persona as well. His family was one of the richest in Bakuten, and he was the heir to a billionaire franchise in bio-pharmaceuticals and hotels as well as other businesses. Amber was vibrant and witty and was a pleasure to be around, though she tended to get on certain peoples' nerves. She was pretty and oozed confidence, though most of it was just false bravado to shield the sheltered vulnerable girl inside. She had always been popular and well liked by her friends because she could be brutally honest in a very tactful way, though sometimes her bluntness got her in trouble. 

Miyami was smart, artist and no matter where she went, she always drew people to her. She didn't follow the crowd and liked to form her own opinion on everyone. She was down to earth and didn't let anything go to her head, even though she was amazingly talented in the arts. She wanted to be a designer and a model as well as an actress and Sonia could see nothing that could hinder those dreams. She was an individual and she easily made friends by just being there for everyone, though she was a bit loud and opinionated when she wanted to be. Tala was and always would be Amber's protector in Sonia's eyes. He was hot and he knew it, and when she'd first met him he'd been bouncing from one girl to another, but after a while he'd settled down with Ruin Mulryan. He was bright, charming but sometimes he was a little too over confidant. And often times his sarcastic comments got him in more trouble than he was worth, but for all his bad points, he was Amber's best friend and she loved him like a brother. So that made him a good person in Sonia's books. 

"How long are we hanging out here for?" 

Sonia rubbed her eyes cutely. "I don't know."

"I don't care as long as someone feeds me once in a while, I'll be quite happy here." This came from Amber, though it was slightly muffled as her head was buried in her folded arms.

Kai shook his head and reached over to rub the nape of the Irish girls golden neck unconsciously. Sonia and Miyami exchanged sly grins as Amber started crooning softly.

Tala slapped his hands on the table causing everyone to jump and Amber's head to shoot up bewildered. "We're not staying here all day. This is our last day of holidays. We're going to be seniors, can't we at least have some fun."

"And I thought every minute spent in Tala Valkov's company was fun." Sonia piped up.

A smirk played on the pale Russian's lips. "That's pleasurable Sons' not fun."

"I find it fun certainly not pleasurable." Amber quipped.

"Neither works for me." 

Tala looked mildly insulted at the Japanese girls comment. "Well I'm not staying here all day being bored and watching _him_ pet _her_! In fact I have someone else to pet, and some very heavy petting to do, so I'm going."

Amber made a disgusted face. "Too much info, T. Mind toning it down a bit."

Miyami grinned and sighed leaning back in her chair. "So what are we going to do?"

"I'd suggest beach, but then we have to deal with Tourists."

"I would suggest tourist season but we did that last year."

Kai nodded, and slumped in his chair. "Life can't be this boring."

"Cinema?"

"And see what?" Tala asked at the same time that Amber said. "It'd be too warm."

Miyami shook her head. "They'll have the AC on. So that won't be too bad. In fact it'll be cooler in the cinema than on the beach."

"Fine if someone can carry me to the cinema then I'll go." Amber stated.

Sonia rolled her eyes. Amber could be when she wanted to be, very lazy. All of them shrugged and stood, Kai firmly intended to leave her there, but finally Tala walked round to her and pulled her to her feet and half dragged, half walked her out of the café. Sonia met Miyami's gaze and they both sighed, before linking arms and following the others out into the heat.


	2. Hello Again

Running Away

By: Spitfire_Sae

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the beyblade characters or anyone you are familiar with. I can only claim Sonia for myself. Amber Benson and Ruin Mulryan belongs to **Zadien** as does her family (the Bensons' and the Del Areeces') while Miyami Kinomiya belongs to **ChibiTari/Unlucky Star**. Russia Kennedy belongs to **Zimo**. Shahero Kaeto belongs to **Animesk8er**. Aspin Grant belongs to **Animerle**. Arista belongs to **Azn*Pyro*Arcada**. And Kirby Preston-Lee belongs to **Kindred Insanity**. Anyone else who I use will be disclaimed later.

Summary: Sonia Martini has finally found friends who accept her. No more teasing, mocking or bullying for her and she's a senior. This year is an Adventure waiting to happen. But when Ozuma Benson returns to her life, you just know things are going to get interesting. But will sweet Skip let a chance at love pass her by or will she seize it with both hands.

Chapter Two: Prefect Sonia

The sun rose high in the cornflower blue sky. It was quite unfair, in Sonias' opinion, that she had to go back to school when it was still sunny and warm out. Plus the fact that the obligatory school uniform was not exactly sunshine friendly didn't help either. But Sonia wore it none the less. She was taking note of students who were cheating the rules as she made her way up the steps to the front entrance of Bakuten High which seemed to welcome the students, promising dim lighting and shelter from the already humid temperature. 

Walking confidently into the school, she shifted her backpack securely on her shoulder. So far she hadn't spotted any of her friends. Amber was supposed to be on time, due to the fact that Kai was giving her a lift. Even though he'd ended the day before by saying he wouldn't take her to school, Sonia knew he would cave though he'd do it in a way that made Amber feel as though she hadn't won. He knew very well how to manipulate the Irish girl. 

She scanned the halls as she wandered down them hoping to find at least one of her friends before she was obligated to go to the assembly to accept her Head Girl badge. She already had been a prefect for a year and the teachers believed that with her well rounded curriculum she was perfect material for Head Girl. All her friends had been happy for her, while Kirby Preston-Lee the only female sophomore who hung around with the seniors had been delighted someone approachable had been given the job instead of a stuck up cheerleader or prep. All Sonia wished was that she'd be able to live up to her friends expectations. Briefly she wondered who'd be head boy; then she shook her head. It was more than likely going to go to Robert Jurgen since he was very smart and well liked by all the teachers due to his maturity, which Amber liked to call _his pomposity_. 

Sonia chuckled at the thought drawing a few uneasy glances from other students. A few others waved at her or said hello. Despite her life before in Sydney, she'd rose in popularity in this school due to her friends. Not many people could enter that particular group of girls and boys so that made them aloof and desirable as well as envied. And because of their uniqueness and their strong loyalty to their friends they'd become almost famous in the school despite the fact that they were outcasts. Sometimes Sonia felt her friends were too predictable, but she liked it that way. They always sat at the same place in the cafeteria, and no one dared to take their seats. They always met up at the East corner of the Quad by the steps and benches. They generally sat in the back row in classes and they always sat together. And because there was such a big bunch of them and since most of their interests were varied that meant there was always going to be one of them in her class. It was nice to know that no matter your class you were going to have a friend in it no matter what. 

This year was going to be her best one yet, she thought as she jogged down the steps to their meeting place at the east corner of the quad. Scanning the area she grinned when she caught sight of Johnny McGregor arguing heatedly with Shahero Kaeto about something or other. Both of them were hot heads but both of them were very close so generally their fights would become aggressive quickly, but they'd make up rapidly afterwards. 

She slowed her pace to observe them. Johnny had a head of reddish hair, not bright red and not completely red either more a brownish tinge to it at times it seemed. It was styled in a flame shape being held in place by a blue bandanna that he wore to infuriate the teachers and to break the rules. Yes Johnny was a rule breaker, the school rebel and comedian. Well maybe comedian wasn't the best term, because he wasn't really a clown, because he had a very sharp and cutting wit, but he toned it down around his friends because he valued them and didn't want to hurt them. He had a pale complexion dotted with slight freckles along the nose which he'd inherited from his Scottish fore fathers. His eyes were intense amethyst and held a spark of intelligence and arrogance. He wore the school uniform but not in line with regulation. The shirt was un-tucked and the top two buttons undone, the green and navy, tie was missing; no wait he had it around his waist today. There was a long chain hanging from the belt and disappearing into the pockets of his black slacks. Underneath his trousers which were slightly longer than regulation allowed were the sneakers he wore instead of the black shoes. 

Shahero wasn't much better when it came to the uniform. She hated the tartan kilt, loathed and despised it and wore shorts underneath it. She had been tempted to sew the kilt into a pair of shorts to piss the teachers off but saw it as too much work. So instead she just settled for weighing it down with chains and belts which made it look very Gothic. Her blouse wasn't the short-sleeved regulation blouse, but a long sleeved one with the sleeves ripped off to show off her thorn tattoo which the teachers wanted cover up. If she had ever needed more of reason to show of her tattoo then the teachers hating it was it. Well her reasoning was if she couldn't show off the rose tattoo then she'd show off the thorns. It was reasonable Sonia had to admit. Her arms were decorated with black, white and blue plastic bracelets, and a green and black arm sock (it could have been part of the uniform) on the left arm, and a spiky bracelet and a silver charm bracelet from her mother complete with key and lock charms on the right. 

Her hair was shoulder length, black streaked with silver and midnight blue. Her skin was flawless so she didn't need make-up. Her eyes were a slightly darker sapphire blue than Sonias' own and showed her Asian heritage by the slight slant. She was probably the shortest of the group being 5ft or so, a couple of inches shorter than Amber who was 5ft 3" and Miyami who was 5ft 3-1/2" though you'd think to Miyami it was a foot the way she lorded it over the other two. Shahero was slender as a willow which went well with her height but gave her a deceptively delicate look. Shahero was anything but delicate. Out of the whole group she was probably the most volatile and quickly angered and when angered she tended to turn violent. Only her friends seemed to be able to bring her back from the red haze that seemed to take over her senses and sometimes they too became casualties to her wrath which was why Shahero preferred to fight her own battles. 

Sonia couldn't help the grin as she watched the two of them bicker. She rounded behind them and dropped her bag on the ground before taking a seat on one of the benches making herself comfortable to watch her friends argue. After a few minutes, when she realised that she didn't know what they were talking about, she decided to intervene.

"What's going on? Hero is something wrong?"

"Oh Johnny's just being an ass. I was talking to some guy and Johnny comes over and starts being too macho for his own good." Shahero explained her tone dark with righteous anger before she turned back to Johnny. "I can fight my own battles so I don't need ya ta act so over protective."

Sonia frowned. "If I can just say something?" she started then gulped when they both turned their gaze to her, both pairs of eyes glittering with anger. "Well it doesn't seem like something Johnny would do, he knows you can take care of yourself and he wouldn't just jump in if you were just talking to a guy."

"Exactly." Johnny announced triumphantly. "That was because that guy was getting a little touchy feely."

Shahero rolled her eyes. "Whatever, I don't care anymore. Today's already hell without making it more so by arguing with you."

"Aw but I thought you liked arguing with me."

"Well I don't like either of you bickering." Sonia whined, then when they both looked at her for her odd phrase she added. "I can't say argu-ing... arguing." she let the word roll of her tongue then shook her head. "It just sounds funny when I say it. Besides, you two fighting will only make me late for assembly and I can't be late."

"Oh that's right, Sunny-D's going to be Head Girl." Shahero announced with a mischievous undertone. Sonia narrowed her cobalt eyes at the petite girl who was grinning with malicious glee.

"What's that? Skippy the Bush Kangaroo's going to be Head girl? Ha! What a laugh!"

Sonias' shoulders slumped and a dark cloud rolled over her good mood. "Go away Kane." 

Kane Susoru -generally known as the pain- pouted and hoisted himself onto a table and rested his feet on the bench beside her. Sonia had thought that once she'd helped him get with Aspin that he'd be a little more civil to him. Obviously that plan had backfired on her. He was still quite content with Aspin while she was still subjected to his random taunts and sarcastic comments. 

She was jerked out of her sulking when she heard her nemesis's cry of pain. She looked up and beamed as she regarded Aspin Grant calmly twisting his ear.

"Apologise Kane." the lavender haired girl ordered.

"Sorry." the bluenette grumbled, and rubbed his ear when Aspin released it. "Jeez, Asprin you can really..." he trailed off at the look she sent him. "Ok, ok I'll shut up."

Aspin smirked before settling herself beside the Australian. Yet again Aspin had jazzed up her uniform. She didn't wear the blouse; instead she wore a white turtle neck with thumb holes in the sleeves. She wore the skirt; socks and a pair of black flat Doc Martins and the regulation navy woollen sweater complete with thumb holes. She refused to wear the tie unless it was around her waist. She was stunning to look at. Dark purple hair streaked with black was cut to shoulder length and softened her pretty face. Her complexion was pale and her eyes were a vibrant emerald green which stood out when she outlined them in black. She was the tallest of the girls, standing roughly 5ft 7". Sonia was just glad she was 5ft 5" because she seemed to be the average size for the whole group.

Sonia had to admit Aspin and Kane looked good together. Kane was average height for the boys anyway. His hair added height, spiked and periwinkle blue, the same colour as his eyes. His skin tone was creamy and wasn't marred by any imperfection. His mouth was usually in a superior smirk or sometimes a sneer, depending who he was dealing with. The only time he ever seemed to be human and have human feelings was when he was dealing with Aspin. She seemed to bring out his tender side but they still struck sparks of each other. He wore the shirt, but it was unbuttoned over a black Offspring T-shirt. His tie was probably stuffed in his pockets somewhere; instead a metal chain circled his throat giving him the ultimate rebel look. His hands were shoved deep into his black slacks and he wore a pair of scuffed black leather shoes. Kane looked as though he didn't care about his appearance but that was part of his image. Always look as though you don't give a care, that seemed to be his motto. 

"How was your summer?" Sonia wondered.

Aspin made a face. "Oh yeah it was just dandy. Spending time with my Grams who believes that rock music is corrupting me."

"The highlight was being with me." Kane chimed in cheekily, earning a hit to the leg. "What? I was just repeating what you told me."

Emerald eyes rolled boredly. "Uh-huh, whatever you say Kane. Actually it wasn't as bad as it usually is. What about you?"

"Well my holiday consisted of day trips with the family to various sports centres. Just once I'd like to try something that doesn't involve balls." Cue Kane snickering. Both girls shot him a reprimanding look. "Kane, that's so immature. You're senior now. Act like it."

"Well I can see your getting into the Head Girl mode anyway." Kane muttered. "Ever try lightening up Sonia, it won't kill you to have a little fun."

"I do have fun. I got kicked out of the cinema yesterday."

"Doubtful, very doubtful. Retell that story and replace I, with Amber."

Sonia rolled her eyes. "All of us got kicked out."

"Yeah but what was the reason?"

"Kane." Aspin warned in a low growl.

Sonia shifted in her seat and tucked a strand of gold behind her ear. "Fine, Amber got us kicked out. Well her and Tala, and it didn't help when Kai kept taunting her."

"I rest my case."

Aspin sighed. "So where is Amber anyway?"

"I saw her heading towards the office." Johnny answered finally entering the conversation after having entered another fight with Shahero about something or other. Hard to believe that they were best friends. 

"There's no way Amber could be in trouble within the first few minutes of class." Shahero stated matter-of-factly, contradicting everyone's thoughts. "I'm not even in trouble yet."

"And that's saying something." Kane quipped and despite herself Sonia found herself giggling.

Shahero shrugged, she wasn't ashamed of getting in trouble. She and Russia Kennedy regularly attended detention. Russia because she didn't really have much of a care for education and disrupted classes when she was bored. Shahero because she couldn't keep her fists to herself. Amber often joined them because either she was late, Tala or Kai often placed her in there by poking her or agitating her in class causing her to earn a detention. And sometimes she wouldn't remember where she was and she'd have a random outburst which again placed her in detention. And of course if Amber was blamed so was Miyami. 

"Must have something to do with that text message she received yesterday." Sonia mused. "She didn't tell me what was in it, but she asked Kai to give her a lift in so she'd be early."

"Which would explain why she's already here. She's never been early for first day back before." Shahero said as she rapidly typed something into her cell phone.

"So that means Kai's in already. Where do you suppose he is?" Johnny wondered.

The rest shrugged, before Kane attempted an answer. "Maybe he's with Amber... Nah!"

"Kane what is your problem with Amber?" Sonia finally demanded; she was fed up hearing Amber being slagged off when she wasn't there to defend herself. 

Shahero sensing trouble moved up to place a hand on Sonias' shoulder, noting how ironic the whole situation was. It was as though they'd switched places. Usually it was Sonia who was trying to make peace.

"Woah ease down Skip, now's not the time nor the place." she murmured glancing round for any teachers or people who might report Sonias' behaviour to the Principle. "Kane, back off alright?"

"I never said anything about Amber, I was just making a comment about how Kai wouldn't spend anymore time than necessary with her."

Sonia glowered at him before turning her back to him and folding her arms. Shahero raised her eyes to heaven while Aspin shook her head at Kane. Johnny watched the whole show with an expression of surprise. Sonia never raised her voice to anyone; maybe the stress of becoming head girl was becoming too much for her. 

"I'm sorry." she mumbled before grabbing her bag and slung it over her shoulder. "We should get going in case we're late for assembly."

The others nodded before following the Australian who was lost in her thoughts. Aspin moved up beside Shahero as Johnny and Kane walked behind them.

"What's with Son's?" the purple haired girl whispered.

Shahero shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe she woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning."

"Maybe if she woke up in someone elses' bed she mightn't be so uptight." Kane mumbled then winced as Johnny thumped him in the arm.

Shahero muffled a chuckle but said nothing to that comment. It was a typically male comment which wasn't fair on Sonia. They'd just entered the buzzing halls again when a male teen in a sports jacket came up and slung his arm around Sonias' shoulder. He said something to her, and when he didn't get the desired reaction, he lay his head of plum coloured hair on her head. 

Aspin smiled. "If anyone can get Sonia out of her funk, then it's Michael."

Shahero nodded as she watched him lead her to the side, while casting a glance back at them. "Here's hoping."

***

"Son's come on, what's up? If you can't tell me who can you tell?"

Sonia sighed and leaned against the wall of lockers to study her best male friend. Michael Parker had been the first guy to actually talk to her and they'd developed a tight friendship. She might even say he was her best friend. When she was with Michael she didn't feel like a tagger along, she felt like she belonged because Michael always cared what she thought and he always listened. He was tall though not as tall as Kai, possibly around 5ft 10". He was well built athletically and was the captain of the baseball team as well as a soccer player which was something they had in common. He had a thick head of long, wavy plum hair, though it wasn't as long as it had been when she met him. His eyes were a stone blue which were usually filled with amusement though they held a cocky glint. His face was strongly male and handsome, strong bones and firm lips. He was gorgeous; it was no wonder that he had a girlfriend. 

"Come on Son's confide in me! Just don't make me sing the goddamn song." 

Sonia chuckled at his Kylie reference. "No it's nothing. I just jumped down Kane's throat-"

"Did Aspin see you?"

"Not like that!" she scolded slapping his arm which did him no damage. 

"Ok, Ok. What did he say to piss you off?" 

"That's the whole problem, he didn't really say anything to set me off. Oh why do I get myself into these situations? Everyone thinks I'm neurotic now."

Michael smiled and slid an arm round his friend who looked so lost and alone. That was one of the things that drew him to her. She drew out the fraternal instincts in him, he didn't have a little sister and he liked to look at Sonia as one. She was so slender and sometimes reminded him of a china doll, though she wasn't as small as say Amber, Miyami and Shahero, she still had those qualities in her that made people want to protect her. The other girls he knew didn't have that, they were all so brazen and desperate to show the guys they could look after themselves. Sonia wasn't like that. She never tried to take on anything that she knew she couldn't handle and she'd let people help her.

"No one believes your neurotic, besides that's Amber. Why do you think Kai calls her neurotica all the time?"

Sonia sighed. "I suppose. But still I shouldn't have raised my voice like that to Kane; he didn't do anything to deserve it. I don't know, I just feel weird today; like I'm dreading something."

"It's first day back, of course..." he trailed off at her pointed look. "Oh I forgot you don't dread school."

"Exactly."

"Untie it now!"

"No you look like Rambo! It's really cool!"

Sonia exchanged bewildered glances then looked up as the sea of students parted to reveal Kai and Amber arguing as usual. Kai's tie was tied round his head with a long piece hanging down the side of his face. He was fuming while Amber was almost bent double, shaking with laughter. 

"I'm not going to even ask how she got hold of his tie." bafflement coloured Sonias' voice.

Michael laughed. "He lets her away with anything. Anyone else did that he'd give them the cold shoulder and tug his tie off, but because it's her he'll play along."

Sonia turned to Michael almost delighted with him. "I didn't think any of the guys noticed that. Us girls have been discussing this for the past while, but I didn't know the guys were on to it as well."

"Well we'd be blind if we didn't notice the soft spot he has for her, it's about the size of Mexico."

"Then why is he going out with Mariam?"

Michael shrugged. "I said we weren't blind, I never said we were psychic as well. The guys a complicated piece of work. If he just wants to ignore his feelings for his Ember, then it's up to him."

"But she'll be leaving for college in like a years time and she might not return for four years."

"Well his loss then. Oh and speaking of girl friends, I have one to find."

"And I have a title to collect. See ya later Michael."

"Yeah in assembly." he slung his back pack over his shoulder and sauntered off down the 

Corridor. 

Sonia shook her head and wandered over to her friends, meeting Miyami on the way over. 

"Just kiss her and get it over with." the Japanese girl teased.

Kai and Amber jumped apart looking like children whose hands had been caught in the cookie jar. Kai gave Miyami a cool look of disdain which she brushed off easily, like water off a ducks back. Amber scowled at Miyami and folded her arms. 

"That's not even funny. Besides Kai has a girlfriend, do you want him to get in trouble with her? What if she had heard you? Huh?"

Sonia sighed. "Don't worry Mariam never heard her."

Miyami rolled her silver eyes, and knelt to re-do her laces which had come loose. Glancing up she blew her soft silver bangs out of her heavily outlined eyes. "Mariam's cool. Besides I was only messing. The way you two were acting you'd think that you were actually sneaking around behind her back. You aren't are you?"

Ochre eyes widened in surprise then narrowed. "No!" then throwing her hands up into the air she stormed off ranting under her breath. 

Sonia and Miyami exchanged grins and chased after her while Kai set off to find his girlfriend, tugging his tie off and re-tying it round his neck on the way. 

*******

"Welcome back. It's nice to see all the old students back for another year and I'd like to take this opportunity to welcome the new students to our happy family..."

"If we're a family, does that mean that Aspin and Kane are committing incest?" 

Sonia glanced over her shoulder at Amber who was regarding Aspin oddly. She glanced over and met Sonias' reproving gaze and grinned. 

"Sorry Skip." she whispered.

Shahero choked back a chuckle then frowned at Amber's attire. For some reason Amber seemed to get away with wearing the boys slacks instead of wearing the kilt. The bottoms which were too long for her were rolled up and she wore her worn sneakers instead of the black shoes. Her shirt was also the boys long sleeved white shirt, which was rolled up at the sleeves, and un-tucked so it almost looked like a dress on her. The top buttons were untied and the tie was loosely looped round her neck. Some times when the weather was cold she sported her_ 'Lost prophets' _hoody. It didn't much look like a uniform, and she got in trouble for it the very odd time but for some reason it suited the Irish girl, though it made her look more slender and smaller than she already was. 

Half of her ebony black hair frosted with gold, was pulled back from her face by a butterfly clasp. Short pieces fell down to frame her animated face. Her skin was dusky-gold inherited from her mother, as were her ochre eyes which she'd been named for. She'd got her small yet full mouth which hid the deceptively sharp tongue from her father, as well as the hint of rose along her sculpted cheekbones. A gold ring now graced that mouth much to her mothers despair. 

Miyami grinned and it widened when Aspin glanced round sensing their gaze. "Hi Spin." she mouthed. Aspin frowned confused but merely shook her head and returned to watching the principal boredly. Miyami too had readjusted her uniform. She wore the kilt, and the tie and blouse. But she chose to wear a black sweater instead of the navy one, and rarely wore the green blazer over it. She wore her fave pair of Doc Martins sometimes alternating them with her All Starz. 

Miyami hardly ever got in trouble over her uniform, but she did get in trouble because of her highly decorated ears. It was stated in the school rules that you were only allowed to wear one earring in each ear. Miyami broke that rule several times over with silver hoops following the curve of her ear, 5 in one ear, six in the other. She also had one in her eyebrow. She also had a few tattoos and a few piercings that weren't visible. Her silver hair had been cut over the summer and streaked with violet and pink. Her eyes were also silver and wolf like. Her canine features were inherited from her mother, while her pale Japanese features came from her father. When she grinned she flashed her canine fangs. All these added up to make a striking beautiful young woman. 

Sonia, who'd been counting the loops in her friends ear to see if she'd gotten anymore, frowned puzzled. She too had two silver loops in her lobes but no one ever said a word to her. She wondered why that was. She was snapped out again of her thoughts by the shuffling behind her. Exasperated she glanced back ready to say something when she realised it was just the rest of the Octopussys' plus Kirby Preston-Lee joining them. The Octopussys' was a sick joke that Kane had decided to call the eight girls who were hardly ever separated. Amber, Ruin and Miyami had started the group first, then Arista and Aspin joined followed by Russia and Shahero and then herself. It was strange how eight very different girls gelled to form such a tight friendship. But then again they'd been the outcasts and instead of reverting to being loners, which would never have suited Miyami and Amber because they were so sociable, they'd merged and become a unit. 

Despite her exasperation at them for turning up late, she managed to smile warmly at them which Arista returned, while Russia raised a hand in greeting and Ruin continued to scan the crowd of students in the great hall. 

Ruin Mulryan -Amber's mentor- was as different from Amber as you could possibly get. She was antisocial and often times morbid. She wore dark makeup and was labelled a Goth, though she herself never saw it. But Sonia did and it did show through in her uniform. But just looking at Ruin would tell you she was a Goth and she didn't care what people thought. 

Her hair was raven black and tinted with electric blue. It was cut in a short crop; long enough to brush the collar of her blouse; but hardly long enough to tie back without it falling out to frame her sharp face. Her eyes were brown and almond shaped, filled with a dark menacing knowledge which complimented the cool; aloof expression she wore and the sultry; bemused smile that graced her black lips. Black eyeliner surrounded those eyes making them seem darker. The only relief to the black and alabaster of her face were the red and blue studs in her left eyebrow and nose respectively. Around her neck she wore a dog collar with small silver studs. Her blouse was opened at the neck line, the tie was no longer around the neck but around the waist. Her tartan skirt was short but not too short. She wore a pair of sheer black tights with knee high, leather; black chunky heeled boots. Typical Ruin.

Sonia couldn't see how Ruin didn't think she was a Goth; it was obviously there staring her in the face every time she looked in the mirror. Recently Ruin had shed a little of that cold demeanour because she'd started dating Tala which was a good thing in everyone's opinion. They just suited each other so well, and it was cute when they had their little tender moments. 

Arista Belyaev had squeezed in beside her cousin Miyami. They both shared similar features. The same silver hair, only Arista's was tipped with gold. The same pale complexion though Arista's features were Russian not Japanese. Her eyes were navy blue flecked with amber which shone with mischievity. She seemed confident and was very vocal, but quite often she had to remove her foot from her mouth for speaking without thinking. She had two piercings on each ear like Skip; it was something the two girls had in common. Her uniform style was different still. She wore a blouse that was several sizes to big so that it hung off her, but she left it open over a top that sported her zodiac sign: Sagittarius; in big black and silver writing which she'd designed herself with Miyami's stuff. She wore her tie like a belt around her waist. Her skirt had gold safety pins along the sides to jazz up the plain boring black tartan kilt. She wore the typical shoes but her socks were black and silver striped over the knee socks. Every Christmas she got new pairs of socks from the other five girls. It was their thing. 

Russia Kennedy stood beside her and rested her head on Shaheros' shoulder boredly, her eyes lazily taking in the new students and old with the same indifference. Russia Kennedy, trouble. She liked causing it; she liked being in it. She had no respect for authority, and it didn't seem like anyone could really tame her. Well it didn't until Zareth Forest came on the scene. The guy was well known for being a private person and hardly ever talked, but Russia brought something out of him. Maybe it was because although Russia screamed bravado, it was all really just a cover for a vulnerable person underneath who was open to suggestions, whether they were good or bad. But in the past couple of years she'd really cleaned up her act and she was a firm member of the group even if her only comments were dry and made at the expense of others. Her uniform was pretty much like Shaheros'. She didn't make much of a big deal about jazzing it up because she felt it was a waste of time and she didn't like wasting time, especially on school. Her blood red hair was pulled back from her pale Irish porcelain face. Her emerald eyes were outlined in black and were narrowed at a figure on the other side of the room.

Following her gaze, Sonia saw she was glaring at her cousin Kai. Sometimes Sonia wondered why Kai, Tala and the others didn't stand with them in the assembly preferring to stand on the other side of the room between the pillars. Sometimes Kai stood behind the pillar so the teacher couldn't keep an eye on him which prompted the Principal to ask him to move. Kai wore the uniform much like the rest of the boys did. They just loosened the top too buttons, sometimes wore the tie, sometimes not, the green blazer and the black slacks which were a little too long to hide their sneakers. For some reason the school shoes were uncomfortable for the boys so often they'd come to school with fake doctor notes. 

They were so different to Robert Jurgen who sported the uniform properly as she did. It was easy to spot all the prefects, well except for Johnny who was a prefect but no one could figure out how exactly it had happened. Enrique had fainted when he heard the news, of course that could also have something to do with Kane kneeing him in the groin before assembly had started. Sonia shrugged it off as some kind of male ritual. Her gaze landed on the other male members of their group. Rei Kon, a friend of Amber's and Miyamis' and a fellow Prefect was conversing with Tyson Kinomiya and Max Tate under his breath. He caught her eye and rewarded her with a smile. Smiles from Rei were always nice, some how the guy had the ability to make others smile when he did. Max could cheer everyone up while Tyson's over confidence and stubbornness seems to rub off one everyone around him. 

"Have you seen him yet?"

"Not yet. But he's here, he texted me."

Sonias' brow furrowed as she glanced over her shoulder to discover Amber and her cousin Kirby in deep discussion. Kirby was like a miniature Amber in their personality. But looks wise they were slightly different. Kirby's hair was pulled back from her face but when it was down it reached her shoulder and curled slightly inwards. It was the colour of teal with black and electric blue tints. Her eyes were garnet and almond shaped, changing shades depending on her mood. Her skin was the colour of peaches and cream and was almost flawless. She stood at 5ft 2". Her face was heart shaped with an acutely pointed chin, a typical feature of the Benson family, or the women in it any way. Sonia didn't know many of the Benson men apart from Bryan, but he took after his father. 

Just like her cousin, Kirby had rearranged the uniform. Her blouse was a size too big with the top buttons undone. The tie was tied properly around her neck for a change, but by the end of the week it wouldn't be. The young girl couldn't fix her tie so she'd loosen it and then pull it over her head and repeat the gesture the next morning. Her jacket sleeves were too long in the arm so they hung over her hands. She wore the kilt without fuss, and the white socks only she rolled then down over her ankle length boots. She looked casual and natural. 

"Who are you talking about?" Miyami wondered and the other girls looked as interested.

Amber shook her head. "Oh nothing-" she broke off at the change of tone from their principal.

"Now please proceed to your homerooms. You're name will be up on a list outside the hall as well as the room you'll be in. You're form teacher will hand out your time tables to you. But before you leave-" he chuckled at their fidgeting and groans. "I'd just like to take the time to announce our new head boy and girl."

Sonia smirked as she felt someone tap her shoulder while her other friends gave her a soft cheer. Arista even managed a salute, though it looked awfully like a Nazi one.

"Robert Jurgen and Sonia Martini, we all wish them well."

"Hn, didn't see that coming." Sonia was sure that came from Kai but he only smirked when she pinned him with her gaze and amusement danced in his eyes as his gaze roamed over her shoulder.

"Well that was the highlight to my day." another voice muttered darkly.

"Ok Brooklyn Adams is a dick, I rest my case. I mean after that comment, need I say more?"

"No Amber you really don't." Aspin muttered

"Yuppers, dat asshole was way out of line." Shahero agreed turning to leave.

"He's jealous." Miyami added.

"Yeah I guess." her cousin murmured distracted.

"Can I see all prefects including the head students?"

Sonia gave an imperceptible nod of the head and turned to her friends. "Hey you guys go on without me, I'll catch up."

The girls nodded. Ruin led the way followed by Aspin, Russia, and Arista. Shahero, Amber and 

Miyami lingered back, with Kirby at Ambers' side glancing over her shoulder constantly, as though she was searching for someone. 

"Hey don't let Brooklyn annoy you, ok? He's just a prat."

The garnet haired prefect managed a smile at Amber. "Thanks but I can deal with him."

"Did anyone notice how Arista wasn't as quick to say anything about him?" Miyami murmured impressed.

"Maybe she actually has got a crush on him. I mean that is the reason that Brooklyn makes all those comments, to attract her attention. Maybe she feels the same." Shahero philosophised.

"I'm not sure how _I_ feel about that." Amber stated.

"Not really your problem Ams, after all it's '_Ris_' feelings that matter in this case." Kirby added her two cents.

"Natter later ladies, Son's we gotta jam." a smooth male voice caused them to jump guiltily until they saw who it was and processed what was said.

Amber and Miyami exchanged amused glances and grinned at their Scottish friend. "Johnny... what was that?"

"Yeah what Mimi said, and we don't natter."

"Aye right, sounded like natterin' to me." He shrugged off their cool glares and grabbed Sonias' arm before marching her towards the front of the assembly while the abandoned friends watched bemused. 

"Uh... ok what's with Johnny?" Amber broke the silence.

Shahero shrugged. "I have no idea. He's been really iffy today."

"Could have something to do with his new girlfriend." Miyami stated though her tone suggested she wasn't too please with this turn out despite the fact that she had spent all yesterday denying any feelings towards the Scottish boy. 

"How do you..." Amber trailed off watching her friend carefully. "Was she at the concert?"

"Yeah who is she?" Shahero wondered surprised by this turn of events. She'd been almost positive that since Mimi and Malo had broke up, then Johnny and Mimi would definitely get together.

Miyami shook her head. "No, um he phoned me to ask some advice over her."

"Oh." both dark haired girls blinked. That was a shock, why hadn't he asked them?

"Yeah so I don't know what's wrong with him, he should be fine. Now are we going to class?"

Shahero, lost in her thoughts, nodded and began to walk towards the exit but the two Benson girls stayed put. Finally realising that Amber and Kirby weren't following her, she turned round. "Um are you guys coming? Amber you can't get into trouble on the first day before me, it's wrong."

"Ah, I need... can we just wait for a few more minutes."

Miyami shook her head. "Not really no." she yelped when a hand landed on her shoulder. Spinning round she grinned on seeing Kai looming over her. "Yoders', what's up?"

"We're heading to class, you're in my home room so I came to collect you." he answered as Tala headed over to his Benny who was still looking over at the stage.

"Well, I'd come but Amber's acting strange."

Kai rose a stone blue brow. "When isn't she?"

That snapped the Irish girl out of her reverie. "Shut up." she hissed, then frowned. "Oh Sons' just got her badge."

"I can't see him." Kirby whined.

"Who?" Tala wondered, resting his elbow on his child hood friends shoulder. She was a perfect size for him to do so, but, he thought with a grimace, it was annoying when she shrugged him off. 

"Never mind." agitated Amber rose on to her tip toes. Where was he?

Kai met Miyami's gaze and shook his head as Shahero tilted her head to one side. "Who are you looking for?"

"Someone."

"A guy?" Mimi tried to narrow it down, talking to Amber when she was distracted was so frustrating. She never gave a straight answer.

"Yeah."

Mimi smiled slightly as Kai's hand tightened on her shoulder. "A cute guy?"

"Don't think of him like that."

Kai's grip eased. "So who is it?"

"My cousin, why?" she snapped irritated.

Kai frowned. He knew all of Ambers' cousins personally, what with his family being so close to hers it was hard not to. "Who? Seth's boy? The one from Australia?"

"Yup." Kirby decided to answer. "O.B. Seth moved back to America a while ago and O.B.'s just enrolled in the school today, so we should see him soon. I mean he has to be introduced to the Head Boy and Girl so he knows who to go to."

Kai nodded feeling an odd sense of relief as he regarded his petite neighbour, who was using Tala to boost her height so she could look over the taller male prefects shoulders. "Well I don't think Ozuma would be too pleased to know that you got detention because of him." she never answered, rolling his eyes he looked to his best male friend. "Tala grab her, we're going to class now Ember and you're coming with."

"Hey!" she protested. "No, Shahero make him let go."

Shahero made an apologetic face as Tala grabbed Amber's hand in one hand and Kirby's in the other, not noticing the sophomore blush at the contact. Everyone knew that Tala had been Kirby's crush since she was about six years old, but she would never act on it because it was only a sentimental thing from her child hood, she had someone else she liked at the 

moment. 

"Sorry Am's but I agree with Kai, god help me." she ducked as the two toned bluenette swiped at her head, but reluctantly allowed him to drag her to class as he directed Miyami. "Besides you can ask Sonia about him later. So what home room am I in?"

"Same one as me." Kai answered.

"With Mimi, kewlies."

Mimi grinned. "What about Amber?"

"Same." he grunted missing Amber's crestfallen expression. 

"Oh it's not that bad Ams, you'll be with us."

"Yeah but I'll be with him!" she whined.

"Well I'm in the class with you." Tala added and smiled when the dark haired Irish girl pouted but said no more, merely leaned into him and let him put his arm round her to guide her to class.

Kai rolled his eyes and kept a firm grip on his female friends glowering at any male who dared to look at them to wrong way, knowing that Tala was doing the same. 

***

"Who do you think the new student is?"

Sonia looked up at Johnny and shrugged, acknowledging Michael's presence with a brief smile. "I don't know, somebody to do with Amber and Kirby though I'd guess. They've been acting weird today."

"Acting weird recently." Michael corrected. "They've been regularly disappearing for bouts of time over the hols."

Johnny raised a brow. "Really?"

"Yeah. Don't know why though."

Sonia sighed and glanced down proudly at her shiny new Head Girls' badge. Mr. Dickinson had left the prefects to fetch the new student so that they could get to meet him because they'd be showing him around. A typical duty of a prefect, and as Head Girl she had to meet him in case he needed her help in anything. Not that she supposed he would because it was mainly the female students that came to her.

"Like we don't have enough losers in this school." a voice said behind them. 

Sonia groaned and couldn't help it, she looked over her shoulder and met Brooklyns' moss green eyes. There was something very annoying about Brookyln. He pretended to be the perfect student to the whole entire school, yet when a teachers back was turned he became a snake. He didn't like Sonia because she was a better track runner than he was, and she had good grades and he saw her as the epitome of goodness. In other words his complete opposite. He hated her and had spent numerous times trying to make her life hell when she first came, but then when her friends had begun to help her stand up to him he backed off and only gave her a random comment here and there. This year he seemed to have it in for her. Two comments within an hour of school. Had to be a record. 

"Arista isn't here." she told him politely, but her tone was sugar coated steel and she felt immense satisfaction when his eyes flashed. "Go cry for attention elsewhere."

He glowered at her and took a step towards her, but backed off when both Johnny and Michael stepped in front of her. When he walked off in another direction they turned to her. 

"You ok Son's?" Michael wondered.

"Yeah thanks Mikey."

"Everything alright over there?" Robert's voice cut through to their group as he strode up. 

"And why shouldn't it be?" Mr. Dickinson asked before Johnny could retort. He walked over to their group. "Ah this is handy, the Head Boy and girl together."

Sonia smiled brightly at the slightly balding old man, who reminded her so much of Santa Clause while her friends shifted nervously beside her. Both boys didn't respect authority and Mr. Dickinson, to them, represented authority. Then her gaze wasn't on Mr. Dickinson but on the male teen beside him who Michael had shielded from her view until he moved. The new boy, she decided. He was tall, not too tall probably an inch taller than Michael. His hair was black relieved by red, one bang zigzagged through the middle of his forehead, softening his face which was tanned and... beautiful. That was the only word that seemed to fit him in her mind. His lips were curved in a bemused smirk, and she found herself idly tracing his lips with her eyes. She liked his nose, it was buttonish but not so much that it took away his masculinity and the bridge was chiselled. His jaw was square and strong. He was made up of plains and angles, contradictions of soft and strong. It intrigued her. There was a gold hoop in his left ear and it caught her attention when it winked in the light, snapping her slightly out of her stupor. Her gaze moved to his eyes and her breath caught in her throat. Those eyes were familiar and stirred something in her that made her uneasy. Such an intense jade green that they seemed to see right through her including all the secrets and everything she ran from. 

She pulled her gaze from his reluctantly, and took in his uniform. Already, on his first day, it wasn't up to regulation standards. The shirt was open at the neck so that you could see the red T-shirt underneath. The tie was around his neck, it just wasn't tied. His blazer had just been shrugged on that morning, and hung off his frame. His trousers like the other boys were slightly too long in the leg but you could see the scuffed black shoes underneath. His back pack was slung casually over his shoulder while his hands were stuffed in his pockets as he slouched beside Mr. Dickinson though she noticed he was alert to everything around him. 

"This is Ozuma Benson..."

Sonia didn't hear anymore, she'd heard enough. Ozuma, wasn't a common name. In fact it was extremely uncommon, and it worried her. There had been an Ozuma in Sydney but still he couldn't be the same. Just because the name was the same and the eyes were familiar didn't mean he was the same person. Even she wasn't that naive to believe he wasn't the same. But she was a different person now, he wouldn't recognise her. Wouldn't remember her or she hoped not.

****

****

Reviewers: 

Zadien: Yeah I went there with the midget Gems comment. Funny. Yeah the reason Ams is that lazy is because she's based on _you_. Lol. And Oz was in this chapter, see all with the minor piece of OZ. I'm sorry? Yeah Gay as Rose coloured curtains should be up there with as black as coal and the like.

****

Ice Archer Girl: Howdy!! Um yeah Oliver is gay, points accusatory finger at Zads and Tari. Their fault. Honest, I'm just a sheep, I follow what they do. Forgive me. *Begs* Johnny's here, Johnny's here and Michael. Whoop!! And yeah I think Steve isn't a bad person, I don't know why he doesn't turn up more. Yes Amber and Ozuma are related as you can see. I basically answered your review in my email, so hope you enjoy this chapter. Kane's there as well!!

Memoriestarz*: Yeah Ozuma appeared, didn't say much. And the lady in the shoe transpired from Gems and Kaz's conversations. And I'm glad you like Sonia, I'm really happy that people do since she's so different from the others. 

****

Kindred Insanity: Hey you found the review button. ::claps:: Meh she didn't kill me, glowered at me, and was kind of iffy and oh yeah the threats. And Kai and Amber 4eva, and Miyami and Johnny ::sigh:: So please review. 


End file.
